Titans
Titans is published by DC Comics. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Titans #35: 13 Mar 2019 Current Issue :Titans #36: 10 Apr 2019 Next Issue :none Status Final issue is #36. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Titans #36 Titans #35 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Titans: Old Friends' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6 plus the Teen Titans East Special. "The former teen heroes known as the Teen Titans are all grown up and under siege." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219918 Trade Paperbacks *'Titans: Old Friends' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6 plus the Teen Titans East Special. "The former teen heroes known as the Teen Titans are all grown up and under siege." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220193 *'Titans: Lockdown' - Collects vol. 2 #7-11. "There's a traitor in the Titans' midst! Now, the Titans headquarters is under lockdown until the team can discover who betrayed them. Will they have the strength to take down one of their own? And will they want to?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401224768 *'Teen Titans: Deathtrap' - Collects vol. 2 #12-13, plus Teen Titans #70 & Annual 2009 and Vigilante #5-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225098 *'Titans, vol. 3: Fractured' - Collects vol. 2 #14, 16-22. "Following Jericho’s betrayal, The Titans struggle to rebuild the team." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401227767 *'Titans: Villains for Hire' - Collects vol. 2 #24-27, plus Villains for Hire Special #1. "The team is hired to assassinate The Atom." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401230482 *'Titans: Family Reunion' - Collects vol. 2 #28-32? "Deathstroke's mercenary team finds itself in Gotham City to break someone out of Arkham Asylum! What insane Super-Villain are they supposed to spring? The answer may surprise you! The inmates of Arkham Asylum have taken over, and Deathstroke's team of misfits is fighting for their lives against Gotham City's most dangerous lunatics! Will Deathstroke and Arsenal be able to side with Batman long enough to survive the night?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232930 *'Titans Hunt' - Collects Titans Hunt #1-8 & Rebirth #1, plus Justice League vol. 1 #51. "Why are Dick Grayson and Roy Harper—now better known as Nightwing and Arsenal—experiencing memories of a world they never knew? What compels them to hunt for an Atlantean named Garth and an Amazon named Donna Troy? What dangerous secrets connect them to a powerful stranger, a mysterious psychic and an odd couple—and what do those secrets mean for the fate of all life on Earth?" - ) *'Titans, vol. 1: The Return of Wally West' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6 & Rebirth #1. "Wally, Donna, Arsenal, Garth, Lilith and Nightwing are on the hunt for the mysterious force that erased their memories, forcing them to forget what they could accomplish together. Reunited with their memories returned, the Titans must destroy the interdimensional demon that broke them apart and threatens reality itself." - *'Titans, vol. 2: Made in Manhattan' - Collects vol. 3 #7-10 & Annual #1. "As Kid Flash Wally West and the Titans adjust to their new lives in New York City and investigate a new threat, a mysterious company called Meta Solutions comes to the forefront. Who are they? And what stunning discovery will the Titans make about their new foe?" - *'Titans, vol. 3: A Judas Among Us' - Collects vol. 3 #12-18. "As Omen begins her investigation into the identity of the team's traitor, the Titans launch a full assault on H.I.V.E., who they believe hold the key to restoring Bumblebee's broken mind. Meanwhile, tensions rise when Roy discovers Wally and Donna's blossoming romance—which threatens to tear the Titans apart!" - *'Titans, vol. 4: Titans Apart' - Collects vol. 3 #19-22 & Annual #2. "The Titans attempt to regain their balance after their epic clash with Troia—Donna’s villainous future self—and look toward a brighter tomorrow. But the Justice League wants answers about Donna Troy’s true nature, and they’ll get them—even if it means shutting down the Titans for good!" - - *'Titans, vol. 5: The Spark' - Collects vol. 3 #23-27 & Special #1. "Can anything stop the metagene pandemic unleashed through the events of Justice League: No Justice? The Titans are on the case. With Nightwing leading this new squad, these former sidekicks must stop the fallout from an intergalactic threat before it consumes the planet!" - *'Titans, vol. 6: Into the Bleed' - Collects vol. 3 #29-36. "Stranded on an alien planet--far away from their Earthbound responsibilities, with no means of getting home--they're forced to fight against an enemy that has been lurking in the shadows since the inception of this version of the Titans: their own inner demons." - *'Titans, Book One: Together Forever' - Collects vol. 2 #1-11 plus the Teen Titans East Special. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 2 Writer: Judd Winick. Artists/Covers: Ian Churchill & Norm Rapmund. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-50, 1999-2003 * Volume 2: #1-38, 2008-2011 * Volume 3: #1-36, 2016-2019 Future Publication Dates News & Features * 03 Dec 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091203-Titans-20-Donna-Troy.html Rewinding Donna Troy: Michael Johnson on Titans #20] * 23 Jan 2009 - McKeever & Wolfman Tackle Titan-ic Crossover * 21 Jan 2009 - Faces of Evil Flashback: Jericho & Merlyn * 12 Jan 2009 - Sean McKeever - All Things Titan - "Deathtrap" and More * 02 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007127 Judd Winick's Take on the Teen Titans] Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero